Team 8: The Kitty Mission
by The teenager trying to improve
Summary: The newly formed Team 8 has their fist mission! Too bad it's only catching a cat... and too bad Kiba hates cats.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Takes place in the beginning when they are genin.**

* * *

"A cat," Kiba Inuzuka said, staring at his sensei.

"Yes," Kunenai said, staring back.

"U-um, K-kiba-kun-"

"You mean as our first mission," Kiba began, calmly. "You want to catch a freakin' CAT?!"

Shino Aburame sighed. "Kiba, you should really try not to yell."

Kiba's only response was a glare that could cut through steel.

Shino only sighed again, completely unaffected.

"U-um, so, wh-what does the cat l-look like?" Hinata Hyuga asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm glad you asked, Hinata," the scarlet eyed sensei said. "Here is the mission information," she continued, smirking slightly.

Kiba grabbed the folder, opening it up with more force than necessary.

"Okay, says that the cat has a brown spot on his eye, and is otherwise completely white," he said. "I still can't believe this. I mean, we're genin! We should get some missions with more action!"

"What, Kiba, think you won't be able to catch it?" Shino said, his coat masking half his face.

Kiba growled, Akamaru barking on his head.

"G-guys, we should g-get started th-then," Hinata said, trying to prevent them from fighting.

"Yeah, you're right, Hinata," Shino said.

* * *

Kiba was, in a word, pissed.

It just _had _to be a cat.

And what kind of stupid, idiotic, baby mission was this?! They were genin now! They could handle themselves, so why were they catching a stupid cat!

"Kiba. Will you pay attention? We got information that the cat in question was last seen here, so be on alert," Shino said, adjusting his glasses.

Kiba scowled, rolling his eyes.

The Bug Boy actually took this seriously?!

Psh, of _course _he did. He took _everything _seriously.

The stoic moron.

Well, he guessed he should take the mission seriously, too. This was their first, after all.

"K-kiba-kun, Sh-shino-kun, I will check the p-perimeter n-now" Hinata said, activating her byakugan.

They were searching around some houses near the owner of the cat's house, which Kiba found boring.

Excruciatingly boring.

But, luckily for them, they had Hinata.

One look with her byakugan and they would be outta there fast!

"A-alright, it's c-clear."

As you would guess, Kiba was the first one to leave the area.

* * *

Shino looked behind some bushes, trying to find the lost cat.

They had headed to the woods after searching around different parts of the village.

Hinata had decided to get them some water from the nearby creek, so for the time being, it was up to him and Kiba.

Shino sighed.

That idiot Kiba.

Shino could tell that Kiba absolutely loathed cats.

Well, considering the way he had been muttering to himself about "damn cats" and how they were "irritating as hell."

Shino supposed he should be glad that Kiba was even _looking _for the animal.

"Where the hell is it?!" Kiba yelled, for the third time since they started looking.

"Will you please calm down? You're making a ruckus," he said, frowning under his coat.

"The sooner we're done with this, the better, Bug Boy," Kiba said.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? Do you like Bug Dude, better?"

"Stop."

"Buggy Jerk, maybe?"

"Quit it, you hyperactive moron."

"Insect idiot!"

"This is stupid."

"Stoic dumb-a-"

"Wait, shut up," Shino said, holding up his hand, his head turned to the side. "I think I hear something."

...

There.

He could hear it.

A faint rustling sound, near the bushes.

Shino gestured for Kiba to go to the other side of the bush.

He held out his hand.

"On three," he whispered. "One... two...three!"

* * *

Hinata filled a canteen with water at the small creek.

She stuck her hands in the water.

Ooh! Cold!

Taking some in her hands, she drank.

Mmm, good.

As she continued to fill the rest of the canteens, her mind went to her teammates, who were searching for the lost cat.

She was grateful that they took over searching while she got some water, it was very nice of them.

Smiling, Hinata filled up the last canteen and walked back towards her teammates.

She walked farther into the woods, a small, content smile on her face.

"H-hey, guys, I'm b-back-"

"Dammit, get this cat off of me!"

Hinata's eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

Kiba was on the ground, wrestling a small cat - the cat seemed to want to scratch Kiba's eyes out, it's small paws inches away from his face.

Shino was trying to pry the animal off of Kiba, failing miserably. Somehow, it's back paws were latched onto Kiba's jacket, making it seem that the cat was apart of the clothing.

Just then, the cat's back paws let go of Kiba's jacket.

Shino, who was pulling the cat at the time, was thrown back, falling on his butt.

The cat jumped off Kiba and onto the ground, but not before giving the cursing boy's cheek a scratch.

"W-wait, please," Hinata said, holding up her hand to the cat.

Amazingly, the cat obeyed, eyeing Hinata curiously.

"G-good Kitty-chan, n-nice Kitty-chan," she said, reaching into her backpack.

Hinata pulled out a small thermos from her backpack and slowly unscrewed the lid.

"Kitty, c-cute K-kitty," she cooed, trying not to make sudden movements.

She poured some white liquid from the thermos into it's lid.

Milk.

Carefully, she slid the lid towards the cat.

The cat approached the thermos lid, studied it for a moment, and then began licking the liquid inside.

Hinata smiled slightly.

She stroked the cat, earning a soft purring sound.

The kitty was a real sweetheart.

"Y-you're a nice cat aren't y-you, K-kitty-chan," she said, as she scratched underneath it's chin.

The cat purred again, licking away at the milk.

Kiba and Shino stared at her.

Had she done something wrong?

"U-um..."

"That was quite nice, Hinata," Shino said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, wait to go, Hinata!" Kiba said. "We finally caught the stupid cat!"

"Th-thank you," Hinata said, blushing. She eyed the scratch on Kiba's face. "K-kiba-kun, are you alright?"

"I think his pride hurts more than the scratch, Hinata."

"Shut up!"

**The End.**


End file.
